Kugo Ginjo
Kugo Ginjo (Ginjo Kugo in Eastern Order) is a mysterious man to whom Shroom, Moss, and Yuuka were sent for training by Vi. Bio Introduced residing inside a "renovated" apartment building not far from an abandoned city's spacecraft docks, Kugo immediately presented himself as a cordial, laidback sort of man - Asking his new guests to refer to him by his first name without even using honorifics. He has explained that Shroom, Moss, and Yuuka were sent to him so that they could learn the "art of Fullbring." Kugo appears to be the leader of an organization including a girl named Riruka - Though, Riruka has implied that Kugo is not accepted as leader by everyone in this organization, which is called "Xcution." While explaining the nature of Fullbring, Kugo revealed a bit of his past. He's said that the pendant he uses in his Fullbring was a gift from his fianceé before she was killed. Though Kugo gave no specifics as to what happened, he has said that the sword-pendant is the only "anchor" to his life before becoming a Fullbringer. According to Kugo, every possession from his life as an ordinary human save for the pendant has been destroyed, and all his friends and family who are not members of Xcution have been killed. While he compared his situation to that of Riruka, she became angry in a notably cold way and ordered Kugo to not compare himself to her. At the present time, Kugo is sitting back while Riruka takes over training the new arrivals in Fullbring - Starting with Moss. Fullbring "This ability uses the power of angels and demons to wage war on angels and demons." - Kugo Kugo's Fullbring, yet unnamed, turns the sword pendant around his neck into a massive claymore instantly. He has said that he can use this pendant because it is especially close to him, being the last gift from his deceased lover and the only thing to remind him of life as a "normal" human being. From what Kugo himself has said about the nature of Fullbring, and how it became possible for Shroom and company due to their extended time with Zev Raregroove, it can be inferred that he is able to do this from the latent power of a supernatural individual that interacted with him extensively in the past. Although no special abilities have been seen of this swod, it is easily as tall as if not taller than Kugo himself, and despite this massive size, it would be assumed that he has no trouble wielding it. Yet as he has not been seen carrying it other than leaning it on the floor of his base, nothing can be said as to this possible quality. Lastly, it is just as easy for Kugo to return the sword to its pendant form as it is to generate its weaponized state in the first place, and the pendant seems to be clipped to his necklace - Free to detach and re-attach at any time. Trivia *Kugo appears to be a ramen fanatic, from how he eagerly devoured three bowls soon upon his introduction and had three empty bowls left over by the time Shroom, Moss, and Yuuka had entered his base. *The above facts would also seem to suggest that Kugo has an abnormally large appetite. *It has been stated that Kugo is an old friend of Vi. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by Zev